


A Good Kind of Different

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [41]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Karen has a giant crush on Marci Stahl. The world is an amazing place.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Kind of Different

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble prompt #461: Squirm.
> 
> Fic assumes that Karen knows about Matt's powers sometime in season two. No big season one spoilers.

“I’m not a religious man, but that woman puts the fear of God in me,” Foggy said with an exaggerated shiver as Marci’s heels clacked down the office stairs.

Matt laughed, sitting down in his desk. “I can tell. You’re sweating bullets, buddy.”

“Oh, she’s not so bad,” Karen said amiably, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she busied herself with a stack of files. “She’s grown on me.”

“I know,” Matt said. Foggy raised an eyebrow.

“How so?” Karen challenged, but she already felt her cheeks burn. It was hard enough for anyone to pull one over on Matt, but it was especially tough for someone who blushed as much as her.

Matt just laughed shyly, shrugging. “I don’t know. You just get…squirmy, I guess. Not embarrassed or nervous, just _different._ A good different.”

“Oh _wow_ ,” Foggy said, eyes wide. “Karen has a giant crush on Marci Stahl. The world is an amazing place.”

“Don’t you two have work to do?” Karen asked, but she was already holding her phone, reading Marci’s text about their dinner date later that night.

_Meet me at 9, wear something cute, doll._

Karen bit her lip, trying desperately not to smile as she put her phone in her purse.

Matt hid his own smile, ducking his face into his collar.


End file.
